Amy's Christmas Wish
by I Know Love Hurts 2010
Summary: After finding out Sonic has cheated on Amy, Amy is left heart broken, So she goes to a Christmas party hosted by Cream, to try and forget sonic, she comes across an old friend in high school. Will sparks fly and her wish renewed? Rated T for swearing.


_**Amy's Christmas wish**_

by scarlet the hedgehog 2009

_**(Amy POV)**_

_Dear diary, _

_Today, My day started horrible, I found out sonic was cheating on me but ended wonderful with my new lover sleeping next to me. But I'll tell you the story in more detail..._

_**

* * *

  
**_

"What did i do wrong?" I cried as a walked in to my home. My mind replaying that scene in my head. As a got into my room, i looked round. my room was pink with a double bed, a walk-in wardrobe and Teddy's and toy chaos all around me. My sadness turned to rage. Every where in my room was pictures of HIM. I couldn't look at his face. I lunged at his pictures and ripped them to pieces like HE did to my heart.

"**I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!!!! YOU BROKE MY HEART!!!! I HATE YOU!!!**" I screamed at the pictures. I smashed all his gifts he has got me, trying to destroy all evidence of us. I felt so used, stupid so be tried. I then burst out into tears on the floor.

"Why on Christmas eve?" I whispered as i lay silent on the floor, covering my eyes.

Flash back

I was sitting in his living room, his present in the draw next to me on my right side. I took a mouth full of hot chocolate he had made me, as i waited for him to come down. I looked around the room. The room was nicely decorated. It had a 42" LCD TV with an x box 360 and a Sky box in one corner, a blue sofa and curtains, with a big green Christmas tree in the corner with a truck load of presents. I looked up at the stair case just in time to see a blue blue come down the stairs and sit next to me.

"Hiya Sonic!" I said as i kissed him on the cheek. He flinched away.

"Hay, what's up honey?" i asked concerned. I placed my hand on his leg and he pushed it off. He never usually flinched when i kissed him or push my hand off his leg. I looked up and he was looked at me, straight in the eye.

"Amy, I'm sorry. Things ain't goin' well between us." Sonic said, his eyes looked plain with nothing but disgust. I was shocked. Did he mean that?

"Sonic, your so funny some times." I laughed nervously. As a gently play punched him in the arm

"No Amy, i mean it. Things are not going well."

"We can work them out together! Sonic, I love you!"

"Well I don't love you any more! Alright" Sonic yelled right at my face.

Then i heard some one come down the stairs. I turned round and saw a naked chipmunk coming down with a evil grin on her face and it was all clear to me.

"That's why? You love that thing! How could you do this to me Sonic! I loved you! I even got you a Christmas present. In that draw!" My eyes filling with tears as i grabbed it back.

"It's Christmas?" That naked animal asked. Me and sonic both looked at her.

"Yeah, You dumb bitch!" I turned to Sonic and gave him one hell of a slap across the face!

"**I HOPE YOUR HAPPY, YOU DICK HEAD!!!**" I cried before i turned to that dumb animal and gave her a punch in the gut and she fell to the floor.

"That's what you deserve!," I yelled before kicking her in the chest. "**I HATE YOU SONIC!!! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOUR UGLY ASS OR THAT SO CALLED SLUT EVER AGAIN!!!**" I then grabbed my coat and ran out the door.

End of Flash back

That stupid naked chipmunk smashed my heart to pieces. I then looked at my messages on my phone, i had two.

"_Hiya Amy! It's me, cream! I just wanted to remind you about my Christmas do tonight! Just in case you forgot. By the way Sonic called and said he's not coming. Well, I gotta run, see ya at 7:30, Bye!" _

Fuck the party, i forgot all about that! I looked at the clock it was 10 past 6.

"_Hiya, Cream again! I forgot to mention, it's a jeans and hoody party but you can come formal if you want. I'm tellin' this to everyone. Okay, see ya then! Bye!"_

"I wanna a shower." I whispered before i got up and looked around. I got a black bin bag and threw everything that has anything to do with Sonic. I picked up this pink love stone i had bought, and it slipped out of my hand and went under my bed. I slid under the bed and found a box. I just completely forgot about it. I pulled it out and placed it on my bed.

"Whats this?" I thought before i opened it up. in side where picture of me in high school next to a black and red hedgehog. I felt horrible. When i was with him i cheated on him with Sonic. Now i know what he went threw.

I put everything back in the box and and put the box back under my bed. I then went in to the bath room. I had a white bathroom with pink accessory's, pink candles, pink bubble bath, pink soap, a pink shower curtain and a pink towel next to the bath and shower. I turned on the shower took my cloths off and let the water run over my body. It was relaxing but i couldn't get that scene out of my head and started to cry again. I got out and dried my self with the pink towel and went in to my room. I went in to my walk-in wardrobe and came back out in a baggy pair of light blue jeans, white hoody with purple skulls, purple and white sneakers, my red hair band and a ruby necklace that i got for my 5th birthday before my mum died. i then came down stairs and grabbed my white bag, my purse and my pink LG cookie, before taking a quick look at my clock, _7:15,_ and walked out the door, locking it behind me.

It took me 15 minutes to get to Cream's place. I was still crying when i got there, but i manged to stop my self before i knocked on the door. I was then greeted by one of my best friends Scarlet the hedgehog. She's a purple hedgehog hedgehog with ruby eyes with a scar on her left eye. She was wearing a pale blue hoody, a sparkly top that had a butterfly draw with sequins, a pair of boot leg jeans and pair of purple 'Reebok' trainers and was about the age of 15.

"Hiya Amy! Are you okay?" Scarlet asked before giving me a hug.

"Ya, once this Christmas party is started." I lied, if i see Sonic i may started crying again. No! Cream said he wouldn't be here. So I'll just enjoy this party!

The room was so magical! You could actuality feel the happiness hit you straight in the face! It was decorated with Christmas decorations and not a single place was missed out, with a 12 foot Christmas tree and a stage for the band when they get here. I walked over to my mates. A yellow, two tailed fox about the age of 12. A cream rabbit that was about 9, a green hedgehog with a load of bangs on his fore head, about the age of 15.

"Hiya, Cream, Tails and Manic." I said before they said 'hi' back. Scarlet then joined us.

"Hiya guys, Hi Manic." Scarlet said before she blushed and turned away.

"Hiya scarlet. Ain't this party great dudes!" Manic said as he flashed a smile at Scarlet.

"Sure is!" Cream and tails said as they jumped up a little.

Manic then tapped me on he shoulder.

"Can i have a word with you? I need your opinion." Manic asked, I nodded my answer and followed Manic. He brought me into the kitchen. There where tonnes of food and drinks on the counter. You could feed all the army with it.

"What's up, Manic?" I asked as i took a glass of vodka and cola off the counter and took a sip. Manic sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Right, I'm just gonna say it. Do you think i should asked Scarlet out?" I was shocked that i nearly dropped my glass on the i was relived. Scarlet had been crushing on him since she first layed eyes on him. But I'm the only person she has told, so I'll make it a little easier for her.

"Sure! I mean you both like the same stuff." I explained for weeks scarlet has been telling me that they like the same things. I hated doing this but i was helping one of my very best friends.

"That's true, we both like Lady gaga, Ne-yo, black eyed peas the list goes on! Thanks Amy your the best!" He said the then ran out the room.

i felt sick. I miss Sonic so bad, but i would never take him back. I couldn't take it anymore and ran into the back garden, sat on swing and cried in to my arms.

"You okay miss?" A concerned yet serious voice asked, before rapping a blanket over me.

"No, how can i be? My boyfriend cheated on me with a dumb ass chipmunk who didn't even know it was Christmas! I'll never get my Christmas wish." I cried in my hands.

"Yo, miss. No need to cry, The entertainment just arrived!" He said as he gave me a hug. His arms has a strong, yet gentle hold on me. This stranger's hug felt so familiar, like i felt this before.

"That better not be a chat up line to make me feel better." I asked gazing at the floor.

"No, I mean the rest of my band's here, got a song request, miss?" He asked, Then i remembered who it was.

"Oh my gosh!" was all i could think of saying.

"Oh, I'm sorry i don't think i know that?" He laughed i looked up to his face and just got absorbed in to his glistening ruby eyes.

"Is that really you, Shadow?" I asked about to cry again, but with tears of happiness.

"Oh my God, Amy?!" He asked in shock.

"Ya, it's me! Shadow!" The next thing i know I'm being lifted in the air and spun round in a hug.

"Shadow, I'm so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean to cheat on you! I was stupid for hurting you like that! I should have listened when you said sonic couldn't be trusted! I'm such an idiot!" I cried into his chest. Shadow rubbed my back softly, i looked up and he wiped away my tears.

"I've missed you Ames." I laughed, he still remembered my nickname.

"I've missed you too, Shad." My eyes locked on to his and all at once my old feelings came back.

"I love you Amy." He said before he kissed my lips. I was so happy he still loved me. I deeped the kiss as our tongues intertwined and danced in each others mouth. Once we broke away, he lifed me up in his arms in a bridle carry and carried me in the room.

"I love you too, Shadow." I smiled, you could see in his eyes that he was over the moon.

"Hay, Ames you still a good singer?" He asked,

"Yeah, I sing at a few clubs now and again. Why?"

"You wanna sing on stage with us? And we are going on X factor in a few weeks. So basically you wanna join our band?" I was so happy, why did i leave Shadow for Sonic? Shadow is sweet and sensitive and drop dead gorgeous.

I was so wrong. I love Shadow! I always have and alway will.

"I'd love too! But, can i ask you something?" I asked. Shadow nodded his answer.

"Will go stay at my house to night, because i want us to go out." I asked happily.

"I will! I will never leave you." I kissed him. We then got a drink.

* * *

... After that we sung a few songs together with his band, We then walked to my house and he gave me a present and i gave him the present i was giving Sonic. Shadow pulled out a heart shape locket with a picture of me and him in it. That to me was strange because i but a picture of me and sonic in there. But I got the same thing off him.

After i left Sonic's place, My Christmas wish was shattered and i had no hope in fixing it back together. But Shadow helped me pick up the pieces and rebuild my wish. Santa doesn't have to come to me this year because i got my present sleeping right next to me. I don't care about sonic. I don't care about the past. I my future is right here. I hope he will never leave me, Ever.

Merry Christmas to every one!

WIYS (write in ya soon)

Amy Rose.

* * *

Hiya, that took me ages, but it here. I hope you like it. Please R&R and

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


End file.
